It's Over
by XxPuDdLeOmUdDxX
Summary: Daniel and Kim are totally over. What happens when sparks fly threw the Freak group?
1. A Simple Kiss

Disclaimer- I don't own anybody except myself and my sex slave Josh Hartnett. Evil ain't I?  
  
Daniel was sitting in his car, waiting for someone to come and say something to him. He couldn't take this anymore. They were sick of all the shit he did and stopped talking to him. Kim had dumped him because she saw him with some slut making out in his car. Ken walked over to him and opened the car door and sat down on the torn up seat. "Sorry man." Daniel looked over at him. `What is he doing in my car? Why is he even talking to me after what I did?' Daniel quickly remembered what he did to lose all his friends.  
  
It was Saturday and they were all going to go bowling. Daniel picked up Lindsay and Kim. Kim and Lindsay were in the back talking about girl shit. He went to pick up Nick and he wasn't there. "Bastard." He then made his way to the bowling alley and parked. They all got out and made their way inside. And that's when it happened. Daniel saw this asshole come up and kiss Kim. He couldn't help it so he beat the crap out of the guy. They tried to get him off the guy but he wouldn't let go. He wouldn't stop. Did he still have feelings for Kim? Hell yeah, but he could never tell her that. She was through with him sadly. After all that time, breaking up and making up. It was over. This time for real.  
  
Daniel looked over at Ken. "Why did she leave me man? What did I do?" Ken looked back at him. "Nothing at all Daniel. You just slept with a few sluts and made out with the biggest slut of all." The tone of his voice was so annoying. No matter if he was trying to or not he always had a hint of sarcasm. That had always bothered Daniel. He hated how Ken's voice sounded. Ken looked at Daniel. "Damn, she wasn't that great." Daniel glared at Ken for this comment. "She was great. More than great. I loved her." Ken looked at him with an annoying grin. "Loved is past tense." Daniel punched Ken's arm. All of a sudden he heard someone tapping on the window. He looked at the window and it was the supposed slut he had been caught making out with. He rolled down his window. "Hi there." She smiled and Daniel's knees went weak. "Hi." She looked at him. "I heard about you and Kim, what a shame. She was always a bitch." Daniel nodded slowly. She leaned her head in and kissed his cheek. "I'm  
not a bitch though and you can have me anytime, anywhere." She kissed him again and walked off. Daniel's frown turned into a smile. "You found someone even better man. She makes you smile, not scream." Daniel glared at Ken. Ken got out of the car and walked off.  
  
Ken went off to Kim and Lindsay. "Hey guys." Kim looked at Ken. "I saw him kiss that slut. Can I go over there and beat the shit out of her?" Ken laughed a little and Lindsay looked at them both. "I feel sorry for Daniel. I don't know why you two don't." She stood up and walked over to Daniel's car and got in. "Hey, I'm sorry about everything. I had to help Kim out. She hurts to Daniel." Daniel looked over at Kelly. "Why the hell would she hurt? She dumped me. I loved her Lins. I really did and now I hurt so bad I want to cry." Lindsay looked into Daniel's eyes. She could tell her hurt. "You two always fight. I think it ended for the best." Daniel had to listen to her. It did end for the best. But why do soon? It was fun while it lasted. He thought he loved her. Maybe she was just there for pleasure. Not anything else. Lindsay always looked deeper than Daniel did. He knew she was right. Right?  
  
Daniel leaned over and gently kissed Lindsay's lips. He didn't get any reaction so he kissed her again this time plunging his tongue into her mouth. She did the same while her hands went up to his face. Daniel's hand went to her back and her rubbed it softly and slowly. He played with her tongue and explored her mouth with his. Their tongues brushing up against one another frequently. Her tongue was so warm. Kim looked over to Daniel's car as she spoke with Ken and saw them kissing. "Bitch." She got up and walked off: Ken on the other hand was in shock at seeing this and let his mouth drop open.  
  
That night Lindsay sat down at her table. She looked at her parents. Her father looked at her. "Where the hell were you today after school? I thought you said you'd come home." Her mother looked at her as well. "Honey, where were you?" Lindsay looked up from her plate. "I was hanging out with Daniel. Kim and him aren't together anymore and he needed someone to hang out with." Her mother nodded but her father wasn't too pleased with this answer. Sam kept to himself because he had seen Lindsay and Daniel making out in his car.  
  
What do y'all think? I don't know if I should write more or not. Please R/R! Thanks! 


	2. Untold Feelings

I don't own anyone cept' Josh Hartnett  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The next day Lindsay was sitting on her porch waiting for Daniel to come and pick her up for school. She finally saw him. She didn't know what to say. What did the kiss mean to him? It had to mean something, right? It didn't mean too much to Lindsay. Just a simple kiss that her best friend's ex-boyfriend gave her. She didn't know how to react to it. She'd never been in a situation like this before. Was she a slut too? By kissing Daniel was she automatically a slut? Did Kim see them kiss? Lindsay knew she thought too much but she did have to wonder. What would happen because of this little kiss?  
  
Daniel pulled up in her driveway. Lindsay stood up and made her way to his car. She got in.  
  
"Hi Daniel." Daniel smiled a little and leaned over to kiss her.  
  
"But Daniel..." He interrupted her by putting his finger over her mouth.  
  
"Shh Lins, shhh." He leaned over and kissed her. First softly then suddenly harder and more powerful. His tongue plunged into her mouth making her react to all of this. She kissed back slightly touching his tongue. He slowly pulled away and kissed her lips quickly before leaning back and pulling out of her driveway. Well, he didn't seem like the kiss meant nothing.  
  
The ride to school was very quiet. Unlike other mornings. Worse things had happened and they still could talk. Was Daniel like this with his sluts? Lindsay had to think and wonder about Daniel's life that she didn't know about. She knew about the sex, beer, occasional drugs, and parties but not the part that was with so many women. She looked back at him. He was smiling.  
  
"Daniel?" Daniel didn't even bother to look at her.  
  
"Yes Lins?"  
  
"What did those kisses mean to you?" Daniel glanced over at her with a smile on his face.  
  
"A lot of things." Lindsay wasn't getting the answers she wanted from this.  
  
"What kind of things Daniel? What kind of feelings?"  
  
"Love like feelings Lins. That last kiss made me realize you're great for me." Lindsay didn't want to be with Daniel. She loved him like a friend but she didn't want to be with him. Certain things she didn't want to happen for a while in her life. Daniel moved fast in his relationships unlike Nick. Nick was sweet and sensitive. She missed being in his arms and listening to his dreams. Nick was the perfect guy. What went wrong with them?  
  
Nick and Kim sat on the wall in front of the school.  
  
"Nick, its not like I hate her but I was with Daniel for so long. It hurts to see him kiss my best friend. Or at least I thought she was my best friend. Things are different now. You and Lindsay haven't had a conversation forever and Daniel and me are through. I thought Daniel and I would be together forever. Guess not."  
  
"Lindsay isn't like that Kim. She probably doesn't want him like he wants her. He probably kissed her and she didn't know how to react. I know it hurts you but you have to think about what Daniel wants. You two broke up for the right reasons. Lindsay and I...well, that's a different story." Kim looked at Nick and asked, "Nick, do you still love Lindsay?" Nick slowly nodded.  
  
"How can't I? She's great. I want her back. I'll get her back, no matter what."  
  
Daniel parked in the school parking lot and Lindsay looked over at him.  
  
"Thanks for the ride."  
  
"Anytime Lins, anytime." Lindsay got out of the car with her bag and went over to Nick and Kim.  
  
"Hey you guys." Kim gave Lindsay the dirtiest look.  
  
"Where's your little boyfriend?" Kim got up and walked inside the school. Lindsay looked up at Nick.  
  
"What did I do?" Nick looked down at Lindsay.  
  
"Kim saw you and Daniel kissing in his car yesterday. Kim loved Daniel and she can't believe you would betray her like that. I know he was the one who kissed you because he's in need of attention now. Lindsay, tell me you don't want him. Please tell me that." Lindsay looked into Nick's eyes.  
  
"Nick, what happened in that car meant something to Daniel. Of course, it didn't mean anything to me. Kim is going to be mad at me for this when it didn't mean a thing. Daniel is just really confused right now and he doesn't know what he wants in a girl." Nick smiled.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't have feelings for him. Kim is just mad because she loved him Lins. She thought he loved her and she thought you two were friends."  
  
"But, we are friends Nick. I didn't know how to turn him down. I never thought he thought of me in that way." She blushed a little.  
  
"Lins, you're beautiful, funny, and smart. What guy wouldn't want you? I still want you and I can't believe we're apart. Life is hell without you." Lindsay looked at Nick.  
  
"I should go now. I don't know what you expect me to say to all that and I don't know myself what I should say. But, I did have feelings for you Nick. I just don't know where they went." She turned around and walked off. Nick looked down at the ground.  
  
"Dammit."  
  
Daniel sat in his car wondering why Lindsay left. He knew she didn't have feelings for him. Were her feelings still set on Nick? Did she want to still be in Nick's arms? Daniel didn't know. What he did know however was he loved Kim and she dumped him. Now, his feelings were scattered about and he didn't know where to look for them first. So many women to try and base his feelings on. He didn't know where he should begin in his search for a woman. Was he that lonely? To search for love when his love was right before him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I wrote some more. Please review and I might write more. Ya never know. 


End file.
